star_wars_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Moonraker
John Moonraker is a freelance force user in the new galaxy. Appearance John Moonraker is of average height and average build. His face is handsome. He has short hair and a small goatee on his chin. The hood on his outfit is down most of the time, but when he starts to get serious he puts it up. Personality John is laid back most of the time. He spends his days doing odd jobs to live. When not working he is usually seen in the bar enjoying a tasty beverage. When it comes to conflict John usually finds a way to quietly excuse himself from the situation. Although if it is absolutely needed he will not hesitate to defend himself. To do so he usually will use the force abilities he has been taught. He tends to be on the light side of the force, but he has dark tendencies when he is pushed. It probably would not be too hard for the Sith to convince him to join them, especially if the money is right. History John is a man who has never settled. He grew up in an isolated, small town on Coruscant. Life there was very boring to him, he went to school and work seeing the same people day after day. He grew tired of this life quickly. He left his home at a young age and has been drifting around since. Eventually he heard about Jedi and the force. He felt the need to learn more about this, it turns out he had a natural talent for it. The longest he had ever stayed in one place was during his training in the Jedi arts. His master treated the force with respect, almost to the level of fearing it. John has no such fear. He uses it any chance he gets. He decided to abandon the Jedi lifestyle as he felt that it was too constrictive. The use of the force helps him to do odd jobs to get money so he can live. These jobs range from repairing buildings and vehicles to hunting down and capturing individuals. It all depends on the price his employer is willing to pay. Stats Stat Overview John has train extensively in the use of his lightsaber. He has also trained in the use of the force. With these two elements he hasn't focused as much on his strength as he has other ways to compensate. He specializes in his weapon dexterity. Abilities & Racial Benefits Abilities *Fluid movement- using his agility and his combat skills he is able to move smoothly and efficiently when in a fight. This extends to both landing blows and avoiding blows. * Darkened force- While he is generally on the light side of the force, he dose not control his emotions as well as others. When in extreme circumstances his force can go more towards the dark side and he is able to access some basic force powers usually reserved for the dark side of the force. * Force assisted combat- Through the use of the force he is able to enhance his combat. When he uses this ability he is unable to use any other force. It also takes extreme concentration to have this ability active and it can only be active for a short time. Equipment John caries no equipment other than his yellow bladed lightsaber. Trivia His motto is "If the price is right I can go all night."